à coeurs ouverts
by carinette34
Summary: l'histoire se situe quelques jours après le 7x09 donc pour ce qui ne veulent rien savoir sur la saison 7... Lisbon et Jane ont une discussion sur leurs peurs et leur avenir Toute ressemblance avec une autre fic serait fortuite ainsi qu'avec le scenario futur de la serie Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc ... Les commentaires bons ou mauvais sont bienvenus


La journée avait été longue et Lisbon devait encore faire toute la paperasse. Alors Jane avait proposé de rentrer et de préparer le dîner.

\- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

\- j'ai fait des courses hier et vu le désert qu'est ton frigo, il vaut mieux chez moi .

\- Ok, je vais te préparer un petit dîner.

\- Hum, c'est gentil ça...

\- Ne reste pas trop tard d'accord ?

\- J'arrive d'ici une heure promis

\- Tout sera prêt, à tout à l'heure.

Il était allé directement chez elle, qui était un peu chez lui maintenant même si chacun gardait son petit domaine. C'était idiot car ils étaient tout le temps ensemble. Il se dit alors qu'il faudrait régler ça un de ces jours mais il y avait bien plus important comme sujet ces temps-ci, le travail risqué qu'elle exerçait par exemple, ce travail qui risquait de la lui enlever. Elle ne comprenait pas la terreur que cela provoquait chez lui. Il chassa vite ces tristes pensées pour se mettre aux fourneaux .

Elle était arrivée une heure plus tard comme elle l'avait promis et l'avait trouvé dans la cuisine mettant la dernière touche dans les assiettes. Elle s'était glissée dans son dos et l'avait étreint cherchant son apaisante chaleur.

\- Salut chef

\- Salut toi

\- Qu'as-tu préparé de bon ?

\- Tagliatelles, saumon et crème caramel en dessert.

\- Hummm, j'adore !

\- Je sais... Va te mettre à l'aise.

\- Non , j'ai trop faim.

\- Très bien madame.

Ils avaient dîné tranquillement, parlant de choses et d'autres, de Rigsby et Grace qui avaient envoyé un petit texto pour avoir des nouvelles, de la promotion de Cho, de Wylie qui n'osait pas inviter Vega à sortir... A la fin du repas, elle s'était levée , assise sur ses genoux puis l'avait embrassé tendrement.

\- Merci pour le dîner. Oserais-je te demander de préparer le café ?

\- Ah c'était un baiser intéressé alors...

\- Idiot !

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres Teresa mais un petit baiser pour m'encourager serait le bienvenu.

Elle s'était exécutée et avait du se faire violence pour y mettre fin ensuite.-

\- Je vais me doucher, j'aurais vite fait.

Comme promis, il avait préparé un café et un thé puis était allé s'asseoir sur le sofa. Il était à la recherche d'un livre dans la bibliothèque pour patienter quand il découvrit une boîte au fond de l'étagère. Il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de l'ouvrir pour savoir quel secret elle renfermait . Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et y découvrit les lettres qu'il lui avait envoyées lors de son exil. Vu le nombre, elles devaient toutes y être, soigneusement rangées par date. Il s'assit sur le sofa, la boîte sur ses genoux, prit la toute première lettre et commença à lire ces mots qu'il avait lui même écrit.

Cela avait été la seule façon de garder un contact avec elle. En la relisant, il se remémora dans quel état il était à cette époque, une fois sa vengeance accomplie mais sans avoir trouvé la paix pour autant, seul, terriblement seul. Trop absorbé par sa lecture, il ne l'entendit pas descendre l'escalier. Quand elle le découvrit, elle resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

-Tu fouilles maintenant ?

\- Je...je cherchais un livre et … tu les as gardées ?

\- Comme tu vois ! Remets les à leur places s'il te plaît !

Le ton était sec et il comprit très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

\- Je ne suis pas en colère ok.

\- Si tu l'es ! Je n'ai tout de même pas commis un crime. En plus,je sais déjà ce qu'elles contiennent. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi tu les as gardées, toi qui disais il y a encore quelques jours qu'il fallait vivre dans le présent, je trouve cela étonnant. Tu n'as pas besoin de les garder.

\- …..

\- Parle moi Térésa, moi je t'ai dit ce qui n'allait pas et toi tu ne dis jamais rien.

\- Tu sais déjà tout ce que je pense.

\- Non pas tout, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler et je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi non plus.

\- Une bonne dispute permet une bonne réconciliation...

\- Ne plaisante pas s'il te plaît !

\- Ah, tu ne veux pas que je plaisante et tu ne veux pas non plus en parler sérieusement... Je retourne à ma lecture alors.

Quand il saisit la lettre restée ouverte sur la table basse, il l'entendit dire doucement.

\- J'ai peur.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je... J'ai peur que tu partes, que tu m'abandonnes à nouveau.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné.

\- Si ! Deux fois!Tu m'as laissé sur le bord de la route, dans tous les sens du terme !

\- Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai abandonné. Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait, je croyais que tu avais compris.

\- J'ai compris, tu ne voulais pas que je t'empêche d'accomplir ta vengeance.

\- C'est vrai mais i aussi le fait que je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger.

\- Je sais mais le résultat est le même, tu es parti sans te retourner.

\- Tu connaissais mes intentions depuis toujours.

\- Oui et je t'ai même aidé dans ton dessein, je t'ai couvert, j'ai freiné Abbot et j'y ai tout perdu, ma carrière, ma vie bien rangée, mon intégrité, et toi... Je me suis retrouvée seule,si seule... à me morfondre chez moi jour après jour. Seule à penser à toi, à rêver de toi, à pleurer à cause de toi. Quand ta première lettre est arrivée, tu n'imagines pas dans quel état j'étais. Je pourrais te la réciter par cœur ainsi que toutes les autres qui ont suivi et que j'attendais avec impatience. J'avais alors l'impression que tu étais proche de moi et en même temps, le manque de toi augmentait à chaque fois. Ces deux années ont été un enfer. Mon seul réconfort était de savoir que tu avais trouvé la paix, que tu avais l'air heureux et aussi que...que tu pensais un peu à moi de temps en temps. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que je ne pourrais plus revivre ça. Tous les jours je me demande si tu ne vas pas décider de partir car je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne pourra te retenir. C'est pour ça que je ne quitterai pas le FBI comme tu le souhaiterais. Contrairement à ce que tu crois je comprends tes peurs mais si j'abandonne ça et que tu décides de partir, que me restera-t-il alors ? Ces lettres sont là pour ne pas oublier ce que je suis devenue quand tu es parti et seront la seule chose qui me restera de toi à part mes souvenirs.

Elle s'était mise à pleurer au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Puis elle s'était précipitée dans les escaliers sans qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Ca y est, elle avait avoué ce qui la rongeait depuis des mois. Il l'avait laissé parler et ses aveux l'avaient touché en plein cœur. Il se doutait que sa fuite l'avait blessée et il lui avait envoyé ces lettres pour ne pas qu'elle l'oublie. C'était très égoïste de sa part. Il savait tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour lui qui n'était que son ami à l'époque ou peut-être déjà plus... Lui avait peur de la perdre et elle avait peur de l'abandon, était-ce bien différent ? Ca faisait des mois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et elle vivait depuis avec cette hantise. Il n'avait rien vu trop obsédé par sa propre peur sans doute.

Il se leva du canapé et monta l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre. Il la trouva assise appuyée à la tête du lit, les yeux rougis par les pleurs. Il s'assit à son tour au bord du lit et lui prit la main.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tant de peine quand je suis parti. Et je ne t'aijamais remercié ?pour ton aide et ton soutien durant toutes ces années. Je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonné puisque c'est commeça que tu l'as ressenti. Mais il faut que tu saches aussi que , quand j'étais là-bas,il n'y a pas un seul jour où je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Je ne sais combien de fois j'ai voulu t'appeler juste pour entendre ta voix. Je ne saiscombien de fois dans mes lettres j'ai voulu te proposer de me rejoindre...mais ça aurait été injuste de te demander ça. Et puis, je ne crois pas que tu l'aurais fait. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je n'ai pas trouvé la paix là-bas. Quand Abbot m'a proposé de rentrer, j'ai accepté en connaissant les risques, c'était pour te revoir, pour être avec toi.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit tout ça à ton retour?

\- Je te l'ai dit ce jour là dans l'avion. J'avais peur de me rapprocher de quelqu'un à nouveau et puis de le perdre encore une fois. Mais j'allais te perdre de toute façon alors que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Tu me reproches de n'avoir rien dit plus tôt mais réfléchis à la façon dont tu as agi toi. Tu me dis que pendant deux ans tu n'as cessé de penser à moi mais quand je suis revenu, tu n'as rien dit non plus et puis il y a eu Pike. Tu dis que tu as peur que je parte mais tu allais partir avec lui et loin de moi, qui allait abandonner l'autre ?

\- C'est vrai mais je ne connaissais pas tes sentiments pour moi. Je pensais que j'espérais quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais, il me fallait avancer et toi tu ne vis que dans le passé. Encore aujourd'hui, même si tu m'aimes ce dont je ne doute pas, je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons un avenir ensemble.

\- Je ne vis plus dans le passé Térésa.

\- Si, ton alliance en est la preuve... Ce n'est pas de la jalousie et je comprends l'importance qu'elle a pour toi mais ça me blesse car parce qu'elle est et restera ta femme, celle que tu avais choisie, aimée et qui t'a été injustement enlevée. Elle avait bien de la chance que tu l'aimes autant. Ca me blesse car tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer autant. Et le plus pathétique dans tout ça, c'est que je saurais m'en contenter...

Il avait encore écouté sans rien dire, la détresse dans ses yeux à ce moment-là lui était insupportable. Il lui avait caressé la joue et reprit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Comment peux-tu imaginer une chose pareille ? Tu te trompes Térésa. C'est vrai que j'ai aimé Angela mais je t'aime aujourd'hui tout autant. Tu as les mêmes qualités qu'elle et tout comme elle, tu as réussi à faire de moi un homme meilleur. Dans mon malheur, je crois que je suis le plus chanceux des hommes... J'aurais eu deux grands amours dans ma vie, deux femmes exceptionnelles, deux anges envoyés par le ciel pour me sauver. Tu m'as sauvé Térésa, tu m'as accepté tel que j'étais, tu m'as aimé envers et contre tout , je t'ai entraîné dans les pires galères et tu m'as toujours pardonné. J' ai perdu Angela et Charlotte par ma faute et aujourd'hui, si je te perds, ce sera aussi par ma faute car je ne sais que te dire pour te rassurer et te prouver combien je t'aime. Tu es malheureuse et c'est à cause de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas malheureuse, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie et c'est grâce à toi! C'est pour ça que j'ai peur. Je t'aime !

Elle avait serré ses mains plus fort.

\- Je ne partirai plus Térésa. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je suis prêt à tout accepter pour ne pas te perdre.

\- Tu es plus important que tout le reste et je suisprête à tous les sacrifices pour queturestes à mes côtés. Voilà ce que je te propose : je vais aller voir Abbot demain matin et lui demander d'arrêter le terrain. J'y pense depuis que tu m'asfait part de tes peurs et c'est le bon moment.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour moi.

\- C'est pour nous que je le fais et dans ces conditions ce n'est pas un sacrifice.

Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras en pleurant.

\- Je t'aime tellement ! Reste là , je reviens.

Il mit une minute à revenir tenant la boîte dans ses mains et reprit sa place au bord du lit. Il la déposa sur ses jambes. Il regarda sa main, fit tourner son alliance autour de son doigt une dernière fois puis la retira et la déposa dans la boîte.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça...

\- Je ne suis pas obligé mais c'est ce que je veux faire . Ca fait des semaines que j'y pense. Tu sais, Angela m'aurait botté les fesses depuis longtemps si elle avait pu. Et puis, je ne pourrais pas porter deux alliances.

Elle l'avait regardé sans bien comprendre. Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit écrin. Il l'ouvrit lentement et dévoila une magnifique bague.

\- Térésa, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ?

\- …..

\- J'espérais un oui... dit-il en plaisantant.

\- OUI !

Il sortit la bague de son écrin et la glissa à son doigt.

\- Elle est... elle est juste parfaite.

\- Content qu'elle te plaise future madame Patrick Jane !

Elle l'avait embrassé pour seule réplique.

\- Humm, je t'avais bien dit que ce qui est intéressant dans les disputes c'est les réconciliations !

\- Alors je te propose qu'on continue tout de suite notre réconciliation. Je dois voir Abbot à 9h , ça nous laisse un peu de temps...mon futur mari tiendra-t-il la distance ?

\- N'en doute jamais !

Ils avaient parlé à cœurs ouverts et en ressortaient plus forts encore, plus rien désormais ne pourraient les séparer.


End file.
